He's Lust
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La curiosidad es un lugar sin fronteras. La suya no tiene limite, quiere saberlo todo, incluso lo que no se puede aprender en libros.#Gowther#SpoilersManga#Long-Fic(?)#COMPLETE(2/2)#RitualDeIniciacion:NanatsuNoTaizaiDelForoMardeJoyasEscondidas
1. CHAPTER I: LIKE

**Hola, gente bonita detrás de sus pantallas – celulares, computadoras de escritorio, laptops o tablets – 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio, invadiendo el fandom de The Seven Deadly Sins desde tiempos no tan inmemoriales.**

 **Aportando un par de hermosos Drabbles de Gowther!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Ritual de Iniciación" Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST BOOK: Le gusta… La Ira**

 **SUMMARY: Él es un pecado… Gowther "La Cabra de la Lujuria", la lógica y razón son sus más poderosas armas, pero lo único que desea es un Corazón… uno con el cual pueda comprender aquellos llamados Sentimientos.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (1/2)**

 **WORDS: 429**

* * *

La orden de caballeros más poderosa de Lionés es conocida como… "Los Siete Pecados Capitales", poderosos guerreros al servicio del Rey, cada uno porta la marca de una bestia en sus cuerpos y al mismo tiempo un pecado el cual jamás será borrado. Estos siete asombrosos seres han defendido al reino en más de una ocasión, protegido Britannia y sus alrededores.

Son temidos y amados por la gente.

Sin embargo hay cierto pecado, desconocido, tanto para el reino como los compañeros de este.

Sir Gowther de la Cabra de la Lujuria, atrapado en una increíblemente imponente armadura diseñada por la Gula del Cerdo – Merlín –. La apariencia de este hombre, es completamente misteriosa, no así su interés por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, y observando a los demás, sus reacciones ante ciertas situaciones… sus emociones… y las decisiones que toman ante estas.

* * *

Pensó… que la amistad era realmente poderosa, tanto como para ayudar a tus camaradas en las peores situaciones. Pero ese día en la Capital, lo vio… al Capitán y Ban peleando por "amor", destrozando su larga amistad por dos mujeres sin las cuales no podrían vivir.

Entonces llego a la conclusión, con el amor… podría dar razón a tales acciones tan inverosímiles. Sin embargo no sucedió, y cometió una barbarie.

Al despertar del sueño – medida de seguridad – auto-impuesta con ayuda de Merlín, la situación presente no era ¿esperada?

Los Demonios habían sido liberados, la maga petrificada y… Diane sin recuerdos.

\- Yo los borre con _Lost World_. – confeso sin culpa a King, quien simplemente dijo que no tenía derecho a reclamar, y en efecto, ni él mismo, comprendió la razón de su enojo. Después de todo, las memorias no son más que simple información codificada por el cerebro. Y por ello recibió un poderoso puñetazo del Rey Hada con su Chastiefol.

Una nueva posibilidad se abría ante sus ojos, este sentimiento llamado ira, porque eso fue lo que demostró King al saberse olvidado por Diane – nuevamente –

Verdaderamente fascinante, el amor con el cual puedes aumentar tus niveles de energía exponencialmente, la ira con la que actúas inconscientemente, ambos sentimientos tan opuestos, pero que provenían del mismo lugar.

Un lugar… él cual nunca podría poseer… o tal vez…

\- Voy a ganar este festival y conseguir un corazón. Si hago eso, entonces… quizás, desde lo profundo de ese corazón, podre sentir remordimiento por sus muertes.

No importa cuánto se llamaran camaradas o compañeros de armas, cuanto le hicieran recordar sus batallas y las lecciones de estas.

Solo es un muñeco con alma… no uno, con corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Un primer adorable drabble, recordando viejas anécdotas de lo que hasta ahora ha pasado en el manga.**

 **Sorry Spoilers X9**

 **Ahora comprendan un poco más al pequeño Gowther… el solo quiere un corazón. TvT**

 **Un drabble con limitación de 500 palabras, sí que fue un reto. XDD**


	2. CHAPTER II: DISLIKE

**Hi, hi, Ladys and Gentleman, ¿han disfrutado de la historia?, ¿sí?, ¿no?, ya veo… en tal caso preparen sus sentidos, el show recién comienza**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 _ **Este fic participa en el "Ritual de Iniciación" Nanatsu no Taizai del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SECOND BOOK: No le gusta… Cantar**

 **SUMMARY: Celebraban con regocijo, comida deliciosa, felicitaciones por doquier. Y él… solamente podía seguir el rumbo de la situación.**

 **STATUS: Complete (2/2)**

 **WORDS: 266**

* * *

Observo su alrededor, una gran multitud visitaba el Boar Hat, bebiendo alcohol hasta saciar su sed y llenándose con la comida de Ban. Vitoreando la derrota de Hendrickson y moviéndose al compás de las comunes canciones de bar.

Paso la mirada por algunas personas… Ban, con un sonrojo producto del alcohol, abrazando por los hombros al Capitán; Geera riendo al lado de Jericho quien no disimulaba al voltear cada que podía hacia el albino.

Aquella celebración… sus comportamientos, podía definirlos como ¿irracionales?, ¿Podría ser su falta de lectura del ambiente? – Como en repetidas ocasiones le mencionaba Meliodas – no importaba en verdad. Aun con el uniforme de mesera puesto, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y que sus tímpanos no se vean ofuscados por aquellos cantos mal entonados.

Nadie presto atención al joven peli rosado, – o siquiera pensar que se trataba de un él – continuo hasta llegar al viejo laboratorio de Merlín, donde la maga inspeccionaba minuciosamente sus antiguas pertenencias.

\- ¡Oh!, no esperaba verte por aquí. – no le respondió, se limitó a tomar un libro y sentarse en algún rincón, brindándole poca importancia a su atuendo revelador. La maga sonrió de forma dulce pero socarrona. – Pensé que habías leído todos.

\- Me falto uno. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de las letras. La maga asintió y prosiguió con su tarea. – Además, hoy el Bar del Capitán es demasiado ruidoso como para leer o investigar.

\- Ya veo, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees… pero recuerda Gowther, aun debo suprimir tus poderes.

\- Lo sé. – susurro quedamente, ocultando su rostro con el libro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 ***Inserte aplausos* ¡Y ASI DAMOS POR CONCLUIDOS EL RITUAL DE INICIACION, NANATSU NO TAIZAI, DEL FORO MAR DE JOYAS ESCONDIDAS!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero lo disfrutaran. Algunos Spoilers del anime con el manga, nada fuera de lo normal ^^. Y como digo uff, que difícil es hacer un drabble UvU**

 **Por último y solo por diversión… Más que caballero sagrado, yo soy Gran Caballero Sagrado, XDD.**


End file.
